


Girl toys

by 3cheers4sweet_romance



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Female Gerard Way, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Heterosexual Sex, Roommates, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4sweet_romance/pseuds/3cheers4sweet_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your roommate finding out that you own a vibrator can be a very embarrassing situation, but it can also be really, really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl toys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic with a female main character :P  
> 

 

“Gee?” Frank knocks twice before sticking his head inside Gee's room.

“Yeah,” Gee answers absent-mindedly. She's sitting at her desk, hunched over her Art history textbook. She's been reading and taking some notes for her class and have been completely engrossed in that task for more than an hour. This week's assignment is about sumerian art and it turns out that it is actually pretty interesting, who knew right?

“Can I borrow your silver marker,” Frank asks from the doorway.

“Sure,” Gee replies automatically; her eyes and whole attention are still fixed on the book. After a few moments, she tilts her head up as she realizes that, in order for Frank to take the marker, she has to give him its location.

“It's... Um...” She turns to look at Frank and frowns. Then she thinks for a moment, making an effort to remember, but no, she has no idea of where the damn marker is. Frank just looks at her and blinks a couple of times, waiting.

Gee glances past Frank, trying to spot the marker somewhere in the mess of her bedroom. It's not on her desk, or in her pencil case. She doesn't remember putting it in her backpack, so maybe it's on the bed beneath the pile of clothes that were thrown there, waiting for the laundry day to come. Gee was lying in bed the last time she used that marker, she remembers that now. She finished some sketches before going to sleep, so...

“It's in the bedside table drawer,” she finally remembers. “You can take it,” she says, waving a hand over her head and pointing in the general direction of the bed.

“Thanks” Frank says and as he walks to the other side of the room, Gee's attention goes back to the textbook immediately. While she focuses on reading the last paragraph of the page and highlighting some lines, she can hear the sound of the drawer being pulled open and the rustling that indicates that Frank is fumbling inside.

A minute later, she finishes the page and jots a little note at the bottom before noticing that the background noises stopped.

“Did you find it?” She asks.

“Yup, and I also found this...” Frank trails off and Gee can hear a playful tone in his voice that she recognizes from when Frank teases her about something.

“What?” Gee puts the highlighter down and closes the book before turning back. As she does, she sees Frank looking at her with a wicked smile, an arched eyebrow and Gee's very own vibrator in his hand.

Gee's eyes get impossibly wide and her mouth forms a perfect O in a combination of horror and surprise. She got that thing a while ago and nobody knew about it because she doesn't go around telling people about her _masturbatory devices_ , but now that Frank found out about it, she won't hear the end of it.

Frank's grin gets wider than it was initially and it has to be because of the comical expression on Gee's face. She reacts after a moment and raises from the chair. Frank giggles as he sees her getting closer.

“A vibrator, huh?” He says in that annoying tone that Gee has gotten to know so well.

“That's something personal,” Gee points out, not very kindly. “Give it back,” she says with a  firm voice and extends her hand, waiting for Frank to give her the vibrator, but of course, the little bastard ignores her. He smiles lopsidedly again and glances up at her.

“I didn't know that you have one of these,” He says, quirking one of his eyebrows and waving the vibrator in his hand. The thing, made of soft silicone, swings in the air in a comical way. It's like if it was mocking at her too.

“Well,” she says between gritted teeth, “Now you do, so give it back,” Gee tries again, keeping her tone firm, but Frank doesn't even flinch. He still has that ridiculous amused expression on his face and it doesn't seem like he's giving Gee the vibrator back any time soon. That annoys her more than it would if it was anybody else, but it's Frank, the most annoying, childlike, insufferable jerk that she's ever had a crush on.

She steps closer and surges up, trying to reach for the vibrator, but Frank yanks it down and hides it behind his back. Gee can't stop that quick move, but she manages to grab Frank by the arm and push him back and against the bedside table. She belatedly realizes that she's now standing really close to him; one side of her body is pressed against Frank's and she can even feel his breath on her face. He stares at her with that twisted, amused look for a few more seconds before he starts talking again.

“I guess that you're more of a naughty girl than I thought, huh?” He speaks in a weird, yet somehow seductive, low voice.

Gee clenches her jaw and feels the heat rising to her cheeks. She fights against it, she doesn't want to blush and give Frank the satisfaction, but she can't help it; her face turns red after a moment. Frank giggles at that and bites the side of his lip.

“You know that you look really cute when you're blushing?” He says softly and that comment only makes her blush intensify, but she won't step back.

“Stop that,” she says harshly, “And give me the vibrator back,” she tugs Frank's arm, harder this time, but he doesn't relinquish.

“You want it back?” he teases and Gee knows exactly what's coming next. “Then come get it,” he pulls back his arm, slips off and scapes quickly into the living room.

Gee facepalms. “Why do you always have to act like this?!” She yells exasperated before running after him.

Frank is now standing in the middle of the living room with a shit-eating grin and the vibrator dangling in his hand. Gee is seriously mad right now. She doesn't want to keep going with this; she has school assignments to finish and she doesn't have time to be playing stupid games with her idiotic, immature, stupidly [sigh] hot roommate.

“Come on Gee, if you want it back, you have to fight for it,” he goads, waving the vibrator right in her face. That's it, Gee has to stop this madness now.

She throws herself against Frank and they both fall back onto the couch. They struggle for a moment and Frank is giggling the whole time, evidently amused by the situation. He surely loves torturing Gee like this and the thought of that makes her feel even angrier and struggle harder. After a moment, Frank almost manages to push her back and sneak off again, but she fights back. Frank may be stronger than her, but she is strong enough, plus she has the power of determination, the determination of kicking Frank's ass.

Gee keeps trying to yank the boy's right arm, but Frank pushes her back and hides the hand that's holding the vibrator behind his back. She stops for a moment because, seriously, this whole situation is ludicrous and she's getting tired of it.

“What, Gee? Are you gonna give up now?” He teases, looking at her with an evil smirk. That makes her lose it again. She pushes him forward and manages to make him fall back in the seat. Then she gets on top him, straddling Frank as a way to keep him from moving, but the effort seem to be futile because he keeps shifting under her; his head ducked in the hollow of her neck and one of his hands holding her back by the hip.

 After a moment, he stops struggling and Gee realizes that Frank is breathing heavily. She can feel his warm breath brushing the side of her neck and she belatedly notices that her own breathing is hitching too. Gee pulls back, still furious, but also feeling confused. When she looks down, Frank's eyes  meet hers. The wicked grin on the boy's face has vanished; now he's gaping a little and his face is flushed. There's something dark in his gaze, something that she hadn't seen there before and she doesn't know what it is but she can't make herself look away, not until the front door opens.

“Whoa!” A yell of surprise comes from the doorway. “What's going on here?” Mikey says, his brow furrowed.

Gee gets up immediately and goes to stand next to her brother. “Frank has something that belongs to me and he won't give it back!” She whines in a tone that reminds her of the way that she used to tell Mrs. Simmons, her kindergarten teacher, that Bobby Parker, her kindergarten nightmare, had taken her crayons again.

“What is it?” Mikey asks after closing the door. Gee turns to look at Frank and her eyes widen instantly.

“It's a...” Frank starts, but before he can tell Mikey what he's hiding behind his back, Gee rushes towards him, grabs him by the shoulder and presses a hand against his mouth.

“Don't!” She hisses. Frank looks at Gee; his eyes are wrinkly so the asshole has to be grining under her hand. He shifts and switches the vibrator from one hand to the other hand behind his back. The movement distracts Gee for a split second that Frank takes as an oportunity to open up his mouth and viciously bite the hand that is gagging him.

“Ou!” she yelps and steps back instinctively.

Mikey is still by the doorway, giving them a very suspicious look. “What is it, Frank?” He asks again.

Frank stands up from the couch, his hands tied behind his back. “It's a toy,” he responds easily and that wicked smile appears on his face again.

“Fuck!” Gee thinks.

“A toy?” Mikey turns to look at her sister with his brow furrowed, “You still have toys, Gee?”

“No!” She says indignantly. Gee got rid of all her toys after puberty when she lost interest in them. The only one that she kept was Miss Bubbles, an old stuffed hippo that she had since she was a baby, because of its sentimental value.

Frank turns to look at Gee and his wide grin shines in a diabolical way. She knows that that can't be a good sign.

“You didn't know?” He says to Mikey, looking at him with an almost innocent expression.

“What?” Mikey gets a little closer and looks expectantly at Frank, he's obviously interested in knowing what is causing this feud between his friend and his sister.

“Gee has a vibrator,” Frank tells him and Gee facepalms again, this time she rubs her face a little rougher than she intended.

“A what?” Mikey's voice sounds slightly horrified.

“A vibrator,” Frank repeats, “It's light blue, anatomically correct, decent size and...” He pauses. Gee can tell that Frank is feeling the damn thing behind his back. “The silicone has a nice texture, actually”.

“Geez, Frank!” Mikey yelps. “You didn't have to describe it to me!” He walks past Gee and tosses his backpack onto the couch, then he starts unziping his coat, visibly uncomfortable by this whole situation. “Now I will have that mental image...” He says as he slides one arm out of the piece of clothing. “Wait,” Mikey turns back to look at Gee. “Was that thing causing that weird sound in the middle of the night?”

Frank's eyes grow huge and he stares at Gee, astounded. “The weird sound in the middle of the night...” He mutters. “Of course!” Frank says that as if he had just solved one of the biggest mysteries of the past century, and grins with obvious delightment.

“You could hear it?” Gee squeaks, her voice sounds weak even to her own ears.

“Yeah,” Mikey says, “I thought that it was the fridge that was running louder than usual; I even was going to call someone to come check it”. Frank bursts into laughter at that.

The goddamn item description said that the vibrator was silent, but it sounded like a fucking broken fridge?! How does a loud vibrator sound like? Like a freaking helicopter landing on your roof?!!!

Gee wants to die from embarrassment right now, but first she has to accomplish two final missions: write a long dissatisfied costumer letter and send it to the staff of spicygirltoys.com and assassinate Frank.

“It wasn't the fridge, dude,” Frank says between giggles, “It was Gee having a hot session with...”

“Ngah!!” Gee growls in a way that resembles the sound that a cat makes when somebody steps on its tail, yanks Frank's arm brusquely, takes the vibrator and stomps into her room.

The next morning, Gee is having cereal in the kitchen table. She's pretty grumpy because she hates having to work on Saturdays. She hates having to work on any day of the week, for that matter, but she especially hates having to wake up early and spend her otherwise, sacred Saturday mornings, hearing the endless string of commands and complaints coming from her stupid boss. Luckily, she is alone right now, so she can sulk in peace while she eats her breakfast.

Her luck doesn't last long, though, because Frank has just come into the kitchen. He's still wearing pajama bottoms and very dishevelled, sleep hair. Gee avoids making eye contact or saying anything to him. She's still mad because of what happened last night and she doesn't forget that easily, not anymore. She has decided to give Frank the silent treatment at least for a while, until he learns his lesson.

Frank frowns at her, but he seems to understand what Gee is intending to do. He walks silently through the room, pours some milk into a bowl and even when there are other chairs available, he goes to sit right in front of her. He doesn't say a word while he takes the box of Froot Loops and starts pouring them down.

For a long moment, the only sound that can be heard in the kitchen is the unavoidable crunching of the sugary cereal being chewed, but Gee isn't comfortable anymore because she can feel that Frank is looking at her. He is sitting there, eating his damn cereal, not saying a word and staring at Gee as if her face was a fucking tv screen or something. Gee's cheeks turn red in a combination of anger, apprehension and embarrassment for what she knows that is about to come.

“What?!” She blurts out and glares at Frank.

“Nothing,” he blinks, somehow startled. “It's just that...” Frank licks the mustache of milk that he has on one side of his upper lip before continuing. “I have some questions,” he says calmly.

“Questions about what?” Gee asks exasperated. Sometimes she amazes herself when she realizes how fast she can lose her temper while around Frank.

“The vibrator,” he explains earnestly and that stupid grin of his is back on his face. “So, do you use it on the regular basis or you reserve it for special occasions?”

“Ugh!” Gee growls and stands up from the table. “It doesn't even work, okay?” She takes her bowl and throws it into the sink.

“What?” Frank asks, giving her a confused look.

“The fucking vibrator doesn't even work, it has a loose wire or something, it hadn't...” She huffs, “It hadn't _vibrated_ in a long time”.

“Right,” Frank interrupts her, giggling. “Since the fridge stopped making those noises”.

“Oh my god!” Gee stomps into the living room thinking that it's better for her to get away from Frank right now because she wants to murder him with her bare hands, but cleaning the apartment afterwards would be a bitch.

“They will find you Frank, they will find your little, tattooed body and it won't be pretty,” she mutters darkly as she puts her coat on and yanks an old, rickety umbrella out of the tiny closet by the entrance. “The police will suspect of me, but they won't blame me because they will have no proof and I will give them an ironclad alibi,” she says as she opens the front door and storms out.

Frank is standing in the doorframe of the kitchen now, holding his bowl in one hand and the spoon in the other one. “Bye Gee,” he says cheerfully as he sees her walking out, “Have a nice day at work”.

It's Wednesday night and Gee hasn't talked to Frank in four days. She knows that this whole silent treatment thing is childish and that it doesn't help them to resolve anything. She also knows that it just makes things awkward to Mikey who's in the middle of their feuds, again, but being picked on it's not nice, at all. Gee hates it and she doesn't really know how to deal with Frank when he acts like that, so she thinks that it's better for them if they stay away from each other for a while, even when that is something really hard to accomplish, considering that they live together in the same tiny apartment.

That fact explains, partially at least, why when Gee opens her bedroom door, Frank is sitting on her bed.

“What are you doing here?” Gee asks baffled. Frank looks at her a little sheepish and wets his lips before talking.

“I was waiting for you,” he says softly. Gee frowns and reluctantly steps closer. As she leans down to put her backpack on the desk chair, she can see that her damn vibrator is on the bed, right next to Frank.

“Wha...” Gee sighs and forces herself to remain calm. She's not losing her temper this time, she is not.

“You didn't have enough with that thing the other day, Frank?” She asks and instead of sounding mad, she sounds as exhausted as she feels right now. “You know what?” she says defeated,  “I don't even care”. She turns around and is about to leave the room when she feels Frank's hand wrapping around her wrist and pulling her back.

“It's not that, Gee,” Frank says earnestly. He looks at her with those sad puppy eyes that he usually makes when he's feeling repentant about something. “I fixed it,” he says.

“What?” Gee frowns.

“Look,” Frank takes the vibrator from the bed and as he turns it on, the toy starts jiggling in his hand.

Gee squints at it, “You fixed it”.

“Yeah,” Frank nods, “It was easy, actually, I just opened it, put the loose wire back into place and that was it,” he explains as he turns the thing off and tosses it onto the bed.

Gee is staring at him, feeling disconcerted and a little suspicious. “Why did you do that?”

“As a way to make it up to you,” Frank tells her, and Gee is secretly waiting for the joke to come, but Frank just sounds sincere.

“You know?” he continues, “For being an asshole to you the other day”.

“You really were an asshole,” Gee agrees dryly and crosses her arms across her chest.

“I know,” Frank admits and lowers his gaze sheepishly.

Gee sighs. She wants to keep being angry at him, but she can't, not when Frank looks like that and sounds truly sorry. She lets her arms fall down the sides of her body and steps a little closer.

“But, why?” She asks, because she doesn't really get it and that causes her so much frustration.

“Why what?” Frank doesn't seem to understand what Gee is talking about, so she rephrases the question.

“Why you are an asshole to me sometimes?” She really needs Frank to explain her that in order for her to understand it because he can be annoying and a complete jerk sometimes, but he's also funny, caring and sweet and one of Gee's closest friends, not to mention that she thinks that he's totally hot and that there's always been this sexual vibe going on between them, altough neither of them had acted upon it, not really.

“Um...” Frank takes his hand to the nape of his head and scratches it a little awkwardly. “You know that when a boy picks on a girl they say that it's because he likes her?” He says after a moment; Gee nods, uncertainly. “I guess that it's a little of that,” Frank shrugs.

“Oh,” Gee breathes out when understanding settles in. Frank looks at her and gives her a half smile.

“Yeah,” he says softly, and then bites the side of his lip. That brings Gee's attention down to his mouth, but her eyes go back up almost immediately as she notices that Frank started moving closer really, really slowly.

She's speechless right now, focused in the fond way that Frank is looking at her as he closes the gap between them, but then an unbidden thought crosses her mind.

“I thought that that only applied for preteens,” she says and frowns with confusión at first, but then a grin appears on her face. “But now that I think about it...” she adds, “It makes total sense, because you are still a dumb preteen”.

“Shush,” Frank grins back before he finally leans in and kisses her.

The kiss is soft and a little dry at first, but as they adjust their faces and limbs to fit together, it gets better. Now the kiss is deep and sweet and everything that Gee had imagined that kissing Frank would be like. After a few minutes, the kissing gets more heated and develops into full making out. Gee's palms are sliding up and down the soft skin of Frank's back as her hands roam under his T shirt. Frank keeps their bodies pressed together by grabbing a hold of Gee's hips.

“Gee,” Frank whispers next to her ear.

“Yeah,” she breathes out.

“Do you wanna try it?”

“Try what?” Gee, doesn't know what Frank is talking about, all she can think of right now is how good it feels having him licking and nibbling the side of her neck.

“The vibrator,” Frank replies as he changes places and goes kissing the other side of her neck and down her shoulder. Then he pauses briefly to rephrase his question, “Do you want to try the vibrator?” He says and now Gee knows exactly what he wants.

“Okay,” she replies, breathlessly. Frank pulls back and grins sweetly at her then holds her hand and takes her to the bed.

After taking their shoes off, they start kissing again and slowly lay down on the mattress, still fully clothed. Laying down like this, Frank's hands wander freely all over her body. He caresses her legs, her hips and the sides of her ass, her stomach and breasts. The moment that Frank slids one hand between her legs, Gee squirms and arches her back. Frank's other hand is moving around the bed and she realizes what he's doing when she hears a buzzing sound. “Here,” Frank breathes out and hands her the vibrator. “Show me how you do it,” he says softly, smiling at Gee.

She takes the toy and does as she's told. She slides it slowly up her inner thigh; her flesh vibrates along with its motion and her clit throbs with anticipation. “This is how you do it?” Frank asks her low and dirty, before she can reach that magical spot of pleasure.

Gee swallows, “I... I'm usually naked”.

“Then be naked,” Frank encourages.

Gee grins lopsidedly, “If I'm naked, you have to be naked too,” she declares in earnest.

“I have absolutely no problem with that,” Frank responds immediately and undresses in a record time. He's about to take his briefs off when he realizes that Gee hasn't even taken a sock off yet.

“Clothes off, C'mon” he beckons and starts tugging Gee's hoodie and T shirt up at the same time, then helps her to unzip her jeans and pull them down. Gee gets rid of her bra, then falls back on the mattress and bites her lip as she waits for Frank to take her underwear off. He gets the hint immediately, so he gets on his knees and hooks his thumbs in the elastic of her panties and starts pulling them down slowly. Once he got them off and tossed them somewhere on the bed, she grabs Gee's thighs and spread them apart gently. Gee flinches a little at that.

She's always been a little self conscious about her appearance down there, you know? One day, the media tells you that you have too much hair, the next one, that you don't have enough. Then they tell you that you need to bleach parts of your body that you didn't even know that could be bleached, and the list goes on. But, judging by the way that Frank is looking down at her and chewing on his lip, it seems that he's really pleased with what he's seeing right now.

He leans down and grabs the vibrator again. “C'mon, show me, I wanna see how you do it,” he says and this time Gee doesn't hesitate, she turns the toy on and puts it directly between the lips of her pussy. She moans loudly and throws her head back on the pillow as the vibrator makes contact with her body.

Frank is laying right next to her now, panting and looking at her intently. He just hooked a leg around her thigh and has a hand over Gee's. Now he's grabbing the vibrator and is sliding it up and down a little more forcefully than Gee had done it. She trembles with pleasure every time that the tip of the fake cock brushes her clit.

“I'd though about this,” Frank says breathlessly next to her ear. “Since I found out about the vibrator, I couldn't stop thinking about you like this”. Gee pants desperately, feeling close already. Suddenly the buzzing stops and the toy is replaced by Frank's right hand. It feels a little rough due to the calluses, but the way that his fingers move, opening her up and spreading her wetness, is just perfect.

“You're so wet," he gasps. She really is wet, she's sure that if she was standing right now, few clear drops would be dripping down her thighs.

Frank brushes his thumb against Gee's clit repeatedly while he sucks on her right nipple and that sends her right to the edge, but she doesn't want to come like this; she has other plans in mind. She holds Frank's wrist and makes him stop, then she grabs the vibrator, puts it in his hand and guides them both to her entrance. Now, this is what makes her lose it completely.

This is actually, why she didn't throw away the vibrator when it stopped working; she doesn't really care about the vibrations; what she uses the most is the plastic dick alone because she really, really likes being penetrated. Having a cock inside her, stretching her out, filling her body, stimulating her clit from the inside... Getting fucked, that's what she loves.

And apparently this really does it for Frank too, because he just took his erection out of his damp briefs and started grinding. Gee can feel him, sliding, hot and slick against her thigh at the same time that  he's pushing the vibrator in and out deeper and faster, and now she can't catch her breath because she's moaning incessantly, feeling like she can't hold it any longer and then, all of the sudden, it all stops with the rapid pulsations of her pussy and a wave of pleasure that washes over her and makes her tremble a little. 

Frank takes the vibrator out of her, she unclenches her hands from behind Frank's body and takes down one of them. Frank groans when she closes her fists around his cock and starts stroking fast and tight. He comes all over her thigh with a loud throaty moan a few moments later.

Then, once that they cleaned themselves up and spread a blanket to cover them up, they remain laying lazily in bed. Frank has his chin propped on Gee's shoulder and is looking at her with happy, sleepy eyes. Gee runs her fingers through his hair, smiling at him fondly.

“So... You'd thought about this?” She says playfully.

“Yup,” Frank licks his lips. “Ever since I found out about it... Four months ago”.

“What?” Gee says, dumbfounded, “You knew about the vibrator since I first bought it?!”.

Frank grins shamelessly, “I received the package, remember?” Gee blinks; it's true, she was at work when the package arrived and by the time she came home, it was already on her desk; Frank must have put it there.

“I didn't want to pry or anything,” he explains, “But the delivery guy made me sign a receipt and it had an internet address on it”.

“Spicygirltoys.com?” Gee says, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Yeah,” Frank giggles, “And let me tell you, they have a very interesting website”.

Gee chuckles despite herself, but then her expression turns serious. “Wait, if you knew about it, why you were picking on me?” She asks and her tone sounds just a little bit whiny.

“Well, I hadn't seen it before,” Frank shrugs, “Plus, I like teasing you,” he admits with a wide, wicked grin and surges up to put a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose.

Gee squints at him. “You just love torturing me, don't you?” 

“Nah,” Frank says with a dismissive wave of his hand, “I'm not into bdsm”.

"So what are you into?” Gee asks; one eyebrow raised.

“I'm into you, _spicy_ Gee,” he says fondly and kisses her sweet and slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
